generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Metatron
Metatron or Mattatron is the name of an angel in Judaism and in some branches of Christianity. There are no references to him in the Jewish Tanakh or Christian scriptures (New & Old Testament). Although he is mentioned in a few brief passages in the Talmud, Metatron appears primarily in medieval Jewish mystical texts and other post-scriptural esoteric and occult sources. In Rabbinic tradition, he is the highest of the angels and serves as the celestial scribe, though there is no consensus as to his genesis, nor is there a Christian consensus on his position in the hierarchel of angels or existence. 11:11 - The Gates of Metatron Have you noticed a pattern of glancing at the clock just as it reads 11:11? Have you had this happen more times than can just be randomly coincidence? Many spiritual people and people seeking their spirituality do. Many people believe in the idea of 'master numbers' - certain numbers carry activation codes within them for our souls. These release lessons that are stored within our soul but 'forgotten' on incarnation to the earth plane. You may have seen 2:22, 3:33, 4:44 (4th dimension awakening), 5:55 (5th dimension or multidimensional awakening), or 22:22 or even 9:11 (and no, it's not a 'bad' number it's actually a gateway number to another dimension). Of all these codes, 11:11 is thought of as the most powerful and an absolute key to ascension. Ascension is the point at which our soul has evolved beyond the need for lessons on the earth plane. Ascended masters either move on to work in other planes, or stay within the vicinity of the earth plane to work with those of us left here on earth - many saints, Jesus, Buddha, etc are such examples. Archangel Metatron is the angel of Ascension. Some believe (including me) that 11:11 is charged with his energy and is a gateway to a higher plane. If you see a lot of 11:11 at a particular time in your life, you are supercharged to notice synchronicities - uncanny coincidences - and take huge steps on your pathway towards ascension. It's an activation code that actually works within your DNA. It's often known as the Gates of Metatron. Next time you notice the 11:11, try asking Metatron for healing. He prefers to heal with sacred geometric shapes and none more so than his 'Metatron cube' - something similar to a merkaba or 3D manifestation of the star of David. You can buy crystal merkabas and find a whole host of 'Metatron cube' images on the web. If you are experienced with crystals you may wish to try using platonic solids, a set of geometric shapes that can work on balancing the chakras towards raising your vibrations on the path to ascension. However these are not to be taken lightly. It's best to attune to many different crystals that resonate with each chakra before this. Having experienced the platonic solids on my crystal healing course, Metatron doesn't take any prisoners. Use with caution when you are most attuned to the crystal kingdom and have worked with Metatron before! Archangel Metatron, as part of his role as the angel of ascension, also nurtures and works with indigo and crystal children - maybe that's why one of the most prominent websites about these special children is called Metagifted.org - there's no such thing as coincidence. If you have an indigo or crystal child or a very spiritually aware child of another aura colour, you may feel strangely drawn to Metatron as he may act as a guide to them throughout their life...and to you as their parent. If your child sits up in the middle of the night talking to someone he alone can see, yet completely at ease and not at all scared, it may well be Metatron. I find the most effective way to connect with Metatron is to use archangel spray, or my crystal merkaba. Although to invoke him you need only speak his name and ask for his healing. It comes subtly, as he works on you with his geometric shape blueprints. He may work with you over a number of weeks. But don't mistake subtle for slight. He is very, very, very powerful. He works on a completely different plane to us, higher than we can for the most part imagine. But when you get those moments of strange and sudden clarity, the integration of Metatron's healing has occurred. Metatron's healing is most moving and the most likely to reduce you to tears. I know this from personal experience. By Sharron: Archangel Metatron is the Angel of Ascension. He works with us to activate DNA codes to raise our vibrations and grow in spiritual awareness until we reach ascension, or the point at which we no longer need to come back to earth for lessons in love. You can work with Metatron to balance your subtle energy system, or receive guidance for your spiritual development. Metatron also especially works on spiritual awareness in children and guides Indigo and Crystal children who may feel vulnerable or alienated on earth. You may be in need of working with Metatron if you are spiritually confused, feel low and lack energy, feel generally unbalanced, if you're attracted to geometric shapes and prisms, if you're attracted to working with white light energy, or if you are lost and need a friend to find you. Category:Angels